1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lock, and more particularly, to a dual padlock, which may open by key or by code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, conventional padlocks are classified into key lock, which may be opened by specific key, and combination lock, which may be opened by inputting specific code.
For the combination lock, if user forgot the code, he/she has to ask locksmith for help, or break the lock to open it. For the key lock, if user lost the key, he/she still has the same trouble to open it.
In addition, the Customs in airports usually ask passengers to have their luggage unlocked for a routine check. If passengers use the combination lock and forgot to open it, the Customs members will have trouble to open the luggage, sometime, they just break such luggage, and that cause dispute between passengers and Customs.